Love the Enemy
by summergirl68
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto gets a job not knowing its a spy organization which ends up endangering her life. Life is full of surprises, so what will she do when she realizes her whole family is in the spy business and the man she fell in love with is her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto gets a job not knowing its a spy organization which ends up endangering her life. Life is full of surprises, so what will she do when she realizes her whole family is in the spy business and the boy she fell in love with is her enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up this morning excited about my new job. Touya hooked me up with one of his good friends Mr. Green to get me a job. I've been unemployed for about a year and a half but this was about to change.

I don't need breakfast. Nope what I need is something that would actually help me from stop being nervous.

I jumped when the phone rang man I have been unemployed for way too long.

"Morning kid." Touya said.

"Touya! You scared the hell out of me." I exclaimed. Ok I need coffee I made a note to myself.

"No worries, just wanted to say good luck to my little sis before she gets to her first day of work." he said sweetly. Did I just hear my brother say that?

"What?" I said confused. I need coffee now!

"I said I just want to-"

"I heard that part," I interrupted, "since when does Touya call his sister to say good luck?"

"Since the day I need you to take care of Rachel tonight while I go away on a business trip." he said. Rachel was Touya's twelve year old daughter and the wanna barbie.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Touya chuckled.

"Still the same annoying kid." he said.

"Hey! But what about Kaho?" I asked. Kaho is his wife and mother of that evil child.

"Coming with me. We...have some important business to take care of." he explained.

"Ok I'll pick Rachel (the brat) up from school after my first day of work!" I sang to the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into a large building wearing a blue collared shirt with a black skirt that came an inch up from my knee. I fixed my white pearl necklace in the lobby mirror hoping to achieve the professional look. Polishing it off with some beautiful black heels I bought last week just for the job.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" The lady up front called out. I walked up to her with one of my friendliest smiles.

"Yes. I am Sakura Kinomoto." I said in a cheerful voice.

"My name is Lori Mayfield. I will be showing you around the company. I hope you enjoy your visit here." she said sternly. She lead me to the elevator.

"Visit? But I'm going to work here" I explained. She smiled.

"You'll see." Mayfield pushed the button for the 52th floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out the job seemed like a tortue chamber. Miss Mayfield drove me insane with paperwork. Stack after stack of paperwork to organize, file, and copy. During the lunch break I heard from several workers there that a lot of people quit from all that load of work Miss Mayfield gives them.

I could finally breath when the clock striked 4. I ran out of the building like a crazy kid on steroids.

All I have to do now is babysit Princess Barbie from Hell. I pulled up by her school entrance waiting for her. I saw her talking to her little group of friends making me wait a freaking hour in the parking lot but no I'm not going to let her get away with that. I got out of the car and walked up to her little group.

"Oh Rachel sweetie we have to hurry up. Remember? You forgot about your appointment at the doctor's office. I think your father told me it was something about diarrhea problems. Did you have any problems today during school?" I said sounding concern.

She looked at me as if she was horrified.

That should teach miss prissy something. She threw a fit.

I smiled sweetly at her and motioned her to come toward the car.

"Aunt Sakura, there is no time for these little jokes," she said sweetly, "after all whats the rush for? You don't even have a husband or boyfriend. Unlike me."

Her friends gasped and giggled. There is no way I'm going to get put down by a twelve year old.

"Well unlike you. I have a car. And unlike you I have a choice not to take you home." I said.

"Ok fine with me. Kelcey can I go over to your house and spend the night?" she asked one of her friends. That didn't work too well.

"No. Come on kid." I said as I dragged her to the car. Was I like this when I was twelve? Now I know how Touya feels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I met Mr. Green at a party before. He was a tall and sturdy man with no hint of fear. Touya introduced us to each other. I wondered how my brother could ever be friends with a man like this. Mr. Green claims he was only a few years old than Touya yet he seems like he should be more older.

I worked at the Green Company for about a week. I have never seen Mr. Green anywhere so far only Lori Mayfield and her endless paperwork.

The job seemed like it was heading no where but loads of work and a fussy little girl to babysit every single day.

I sat at my desk begging to take a break from papers stack high to the ceiling.

Suddenly Mrs. Norsh, Mr. Green's secretary, came in my cubicle.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Green would like to see you." she said. It sounded like a calling from heaven but being called to the boss's office isn't exactly a good thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a favor to ask you." Mr. Green said as he put his cigar in his mouth. I just got this job and already I'm doing personal favors for the boss. This sounds like a promotion!

"Ok shoot." I said as I leaned back into the leather chair. His office was large and had a strong smell of cigars.

"The post office closes at 5. What I need you to do is get a package for me. A-S-A-P. You got that?" he said.

"Now this is a really important package," He said as he reached for something in his drawer, "So you might need this." The man pulled out a gun and placed it on his desk. I raised my eyebrows.

"Exactly how important?" I asked wondering if my job was at stake for this. I reached for the gun he stopped me.

"Miss Kinomoto I suggest you should think about your future position in this company." He said in a low voice. Crap i knew it, I hate it when im right.

He lean forward and whispered, "thats how important it is."

"Now let me explain to you what exactly is in the package," he said, "I trust you with this favor because you are part of Touya's family and if you are his family you are my family. Got it?"

I nodded my head, he sounded like the italian mafia except for the italian part. From there he explain to me about the package.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. This was taking forever, what was with this lady?

I stared at the clock waiting impatiently for the lady to give me my package. I glanced at her name tag, Mrs. Moorsey. What a strange name.

"Hold on suga. It might take a while." The lady said as she chewed her gum like a cow. I noticed everyone else on the other lines of the post office were getting their job done quicker than this lady right here.

The lady looked at her magazine turning the pages and chewing her gum repeatedly by the beat of the clock. I just wanted to grab that magazine and rip it into shreds but I kept my cool. After all patience has its rewards.

A man brought my package to the lady. I smiled, it was finally here. She took it and shook it.

"HEY! what do you think you are doing?" I exclaimed. She gave me a funny look.

"What is in this thing?" she asked.

"Can't you see the fragile sticker on it?" I pointed out on the package and ripped it from her hands.

I walked out to my car feeling a little bit weird.

As if someone was watching me. I got into my car and drove off into the highway. My cell rang out of nowhere near the backseats. I had one eye on the road and the other eye looking for my cell. My hand roamed around the car looking at the possible places it could be. I finally gave up and parked at the side of the road. Looking around for my cell phone I noticed something strange. I remember putting my cell phone in my pocket earlier feeling my back pocket. There it was...my cell phone...it was turned off

I pulled out a gun that was in my other pocket and got out of the car with the package.

I carefully opened the trunk pretending to find my missing cell phone. I notice a someone's foot hanging out from underneath a blanket in the trunk. I cocked the gun and warned whoever was there. There was no answer.

"You better come out now I will shoot." I warned again. Pausing for a moment I quickly pull off the blanket to find a dead corpse in there. I looked at it with disgust.

"Gross." I muttered. The dead lady looked familiar. She had a name tag on her. Mrs. Moorsey? What? I quickly tore apart the package to find a bomb in it.

It had 30 secs crap! My first instinct was to throw it far over into the woods but it was too risky. I ran toward the edge of the road to find a lake. 5 seconds oh forget being suspicious! I threw the bomb into the air.

A loud explosion could be heard for miles. I heard the same cell phone rang again laying on the corpse. Grabbing the cell phone, I raced back to the car and drove off before cars stopped to see what happen.

Ok to recap. There is a dead lady lying in my trunk. I didn't get the RIGHT package. I'm gonna lose my job and I almost died from a bomb. For some reason I feel like it could be worser.

Rushing back to the office where my boss was, I couldn't stop shaking.

"Welcome back Miss Sakura, Mr. Green is expecting you." Mrs. Norsh, the secretary said.

Expecting? crap I'm definetly getting fired.

-The Post Office-

Mrs. Moorsey or her impersonater took off her name tag and threw it in the trash along with her wig and her outfit. She grabbed the package and went into her brand new mercedes. 'Mission accomplished.' she thought. She pushed her heels down onto the gas pedal and drove off into the night.

In her car, the cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she greeted the other person on the line.

"Tomoyo did you get the package?"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well some of the characters are my friends. I used my friends in this story because I couldn't think of any names right now. tell me what you think since this is my first story. have a nice day!


	2. What a Day

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto gets a job not knowing its a spy organization which ends up endangering her life. Life is full of surprises, so what will she do when she realizes her whole family is in the spy business and the boy she fell in love with is her enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Reviews makes me laugh. I love yall.

* * *

"Yup, but sir whats so special about it?" Tomoyo Daudjoi asked as she kept her pretty amethyst eyes on the road.

"Nothing." he said. she could hear him chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Green what do you take me for? A slave to do your useless biddings?" Tomoyo asked in annoyance.

"Tomoyo babe, come on. It was just a test. Get back to the office." he said.

"I'll think about it. Ass." she said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Mr. Green I am so sorry." I went on saying. I didn't know the freaking package I had was a bomb and that the lady wasn't really well... a lady!

"Sakura..." i didn't listen to him. I was trying to save my job. I felt like I knew what he was going to say when he finished that sentence.

"You see the lady and the dead body in my trunk...I had no idea that the package was fake and had a bomb in it." I tried to explain.

"SAKURA!" he yelled. I noticed I've been rambling on for an hour. It was pretty dark outside I didn't notice the sun was gone.

"Miss Kinomoto, get a hold of yourself. Now don't worry about that package Im just glad you didn't get killed. I bet you've been through a lot today and I want you to get some rest tonight." Mr. Green said. His phone rang.

"Alright...Hold on...yes..Mrs. Norsh...send her in." He said. Mr. Green took out another cigar and lit it with his silver fancy lighter.

"Miss Kinomoto, I expect you to be here tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. Goodbye." he said quickly as he stood up.

"I'm not fired?" I exclaimed. I stood up and shook his hand. He smiled and winked at me. Oh dear, I hope he isn't hitting on me...

"Now why would I do that? I told you we are like family." Mr. Green said. I walked out of his office feeling relieved and yet weird at the same time. Hah... family.

* * *

"So there she is Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo said as she walked into Mr. Green's office. 'Its been so long.' Tomoyo thought to herself.

"What do you think?" he asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat on the couch in the back.

"I hate it when you smoke cigars." she pointed out. He laughed and sat on the other couch near her.

"Come on. Touya said she was pretty good." Mr. Green said.

"I don't know what Touya was thinking." she said as she sat on his desk and placed the package on his desk.

* * *

I walked into my apartment feeling extremely tired. I was glad I wasn't fired and they removed that dead body for me. Although I wonder what they are going to do with it.

"Sakura! Where is my green sweater?" Rachel asked. She pulled out all my clothes from my closet and spread it all through the living room floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled. Not today..Not today. I started to pick my clothes up. She made a face. I didn't take her damn green sweater.

"You took my green sweater!" she exclaimed. I was about to go crazy. I let the freaking girl stay at my guest room I had laid out for her and there she goes and wrecks my room.

"I'm counting to 3 and if you don't go to your damn room in 3 seconds I will take all your clothes and shred them to piece including your green sweater." I warned her. She stood there with arms folded across her chest.

"Try me!" she growled.

"1..." I said slowly

"I can't hear you."

"2..."

"you took my sweater so its not my fault!"

"3..." she looked at me expectanlty. I gave out a huge sigh.

"See I knew you weren't going to do anything." she said as she walked to her room. Of course I couldn't do anything. She would cry to her daddy who would get mad at me, risking my job and maybe that promotion I want or maybe I'm just too nice. I picked up all my clothes and threw them in my closet. I'll deal with that later but for now..

"Rachel, don't you ever touch my clothes again!" I said as I walked into her room. I just now notice she had my pink shirt on and tried to hide my blue spagetti strap shirt under her school bag.

"Those are mine!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the blue shirt. I yelled out in frustration and ran out the apartment slamming the door. Today wasn't a good day.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, just somewhere. It just so happen that rain came pouring down and I didn't bring a jacket. Whats the worse thing that could happen?

A man bumped into me and ran off. Thats strange.. wait.

"HEY You took my purse!" I screamed as I ran after him. We dashed through a crowd of people and then I lost him.

I just stood there feeling like my life was going insane right now.

"Ok I'm not going to cry." I told myself trying to stop the tears.

"Ma'am I believe this is yours." A bold voice said as he held out my purse. I spun around a little too fast expecting to hit the ground but instead fell into the arms of a man.

For the first time when I looked at his face I thought 'Wow he has a nice face."

I stared at him couldn't resist seeing those dreamy eyes and that brown hair, and those strong hands, and that beautif-

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped a few strand of hair out of my face. The rain was falling peacefully as we were still trying not to ruin the moment.

"I uh.. the... uh... purse." I couldn't get the words out right. Good job you just had ruin the moment.

"Oh.. right." he said as he slowly let go of her and return her purse. I blushed and look the other way.

"You look a little red. Do you have a fever?" he asked and my face was blushing ten thousand times more. I was about to protest but then he placed his jacket on me.

"Come on, you dont look too well." he insisted, I gave up and let him put his jacket on me.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked him shyly. He shook his head.

"Come on I'll take you somewhere to eat."

"No um... I have to get back.. yeah um... its getting late." I said but my mind was telling me "stupid stupid stupid, he is hot!"

He frowned. 'aw he looks so cute when he frowns.' I thought as I gazed at his face. 'what am i thinking I just met the guy!'

"Ok then I'll take you home." he took my hand and walk down the street with me.

* * *

"Well this is it." he said. I nodded.

"this is it." I repeated after him. It felt like we were kids on our very first date and this was the end of the date where the boy gets to kiss the girl.

I blushed at the thought of that.

"Goodbye." He said as he quickly walked off.

I blinked. "Was it something I said? Did I have food in my teeth?" I went inside thinking of various reasons of why he left so quickly.

* * *

I changed into some comfortable clothes and in the corner of my eye I saw the man's jacket.

"I don't even know his name!" I muttered to myself. "Now how am I suppose to return it?"

I picked it up and saw his wallet fell out. Then I emptied all the things out of his jacket on my bed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said as she stood by the doorway with a phone in her hand and nail polish in the other.

"Shouldn't you be studying for school not yapping your brains out?" I shut the door on her face before she threw another fit. I turn back to the bed to find out who this mystery man is.

I open his wallet and pulled out his drivers license.

"Bob Keg?" I read out loud. "Ok.. a hot guy with a weird name.."

I pulled out his ID card.

"Tom Kennel?" What in the world, he has two names? Maybe he changed his name because Bob Keg would be embarrassing.

Behind that ID card was another ID card.

"Syaoran Li? Wait." That name sounded very familiar. I pulled out my old high school yearbook and looked for his name. There it was, Syaoran Li smiling with braces and his nerdy glasses and his huge pimples. I compared the two pictures together. I can't believe that was him.

W..o...w.. He was such a geek during high school.

* * *

Flashback!

I remember sitting with all my friends in the courtyard at lunch. We were talking about prom that was coming up soon and who we were taking. But then that was when Syaoran Li tried to ask me to be his date.

"H-Hey Sakura." he said shyly. My friends giggled. I tried to keep my attention on the my cheerleading skirt fiddling with it and tried to ignore him.

"I was wondering if you were taking anybody to the dance." He said. My friend Tomoyo pulled out her video camera. I glared at her while looking down.

"Sorry Li, but I already have a date." I said not wanting to hurt his feelings. He nodded and walked away disappointed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that dork actually asked you to prom. Like he has a chance to go with Sakura Kinomoto the captain of the cheerleading squad. Hah!" Tina said.

"I thought it was cute." Tomoyo said.

"I thought you were going with Jake to prom. Didn't he ask you already?" Karen asked.

"Oh my gosh! Like which one? Jake Brockman or Jake Heldon?" Tina asked.

"when did Jake ask you?" Amanda asked.

"Doesn't he already have a date? No wait thats Jake Heldon." Tina said.

"No way who is Jake Heldon going with?" Karen asked her.

"Sakura knows. Jake Heldon is Jake Brockman's best friend." Tina replied.

"Oh really. Hey Sakura do you know who Jake Heldon is going with?" Karen asked.

"Hey Sakura! You never answered my question! When did Jake asked you?" Amanda asked again.

"Um..."

end of flashback.

* * *

Jake.. I remember him. The heartless football quaterback who took me to prom. He dumped me right after prom too which sucks because we were together all through high school.

Wow, its been 7 years already. I wonder what Tomoyo is doing. She's probably already owning her own fashion business and lives in a big fancy house or something like that.

I yawned, it was getting late. I turned off the lights and fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

Next day at work.

All I could think about was how Syaoran Li turned from a dork to this beautiful creature. I wonder... does he recognize me? Maybe he hates me now, probably since I rejected him during high school. But he looks so handso-

"Miss Kinomoto." Lori Mayfield walks into my little cubicle out of no where. I looked up, she had a angry look on her face. Maybe I am getting fired after all.

"I have news for you from Mr. Green himself. I'm sorry to say that you just got a promotion. Mr. Green expects you in his office at 10:30 for a meeting." she said haughtly as she folded her arms across her chest.

I nodded and looked at the time.

"Wait that means the meeting starts right now!" I exclaimed and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What kind of game are you playing? Miss Kinomoto it usually takes months to get a promotion. You just got here. It took me 2 years to even try to get promotion. you must be having an affair with the boss aren't you?" Miss Mayfield said.

That little $#$!&#... I stood up and smiled. After all, patiences has its rewards.

"See there is this little thing called connections. Unlike you I actually have some and unlike you Miss Mayfield," I leaned in closer, "I think sex shouldn't be use to convince a boss for a promotion especially if it didn't work for two years."

I walked off. That will teach that little whore something I laughed mischeviously in my head but it turns out I have bigger things to worry about than her.

* * *


	3. The Truth

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto gets a job not knowing its a spy organization which ends up endangering her life. Life is full of surprises, so what will she do when she realizes her whole family is in the spy business and the boy she fell in love with is her enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

I stood in front of the room Mr. Green's secretary told me about. I swiftly opened the door with one quick movement to find darkness facing me.

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, please enter." I heard Mr. Green's voice from a speakerbox above. A bright light shining directly at my face annoyed me to the fact that I can't go in if I can't see anything.

I shielded my eyes from the light and slowly walked in trying not trip over my heels. And to my happiness they shut the light off.

A person dressed up in black from head to toe stood right beside two large double doors.

"Please enter." A deep tone voice came out of his mouth, he didn't move his jaw. It was as if he was a robot as he stared off to space.

Behind those doors was a large vast room with the widest tv screen like a movie theater but instead it had more than one screen. There were workers working away among the highest modern looking technology that doesn't even look like a computer. I walk down towards the back observing everything in sight.

Suddenly I hear my brother's name being said out loud, twirling around I focus on the screen as I recognized my brother on it along with his wife.

"Touya and Kaho Kinomoto have been discovered missing after a break in robbery in their hotel room in Paris. No evidence was left by the kidnapper just a note that said - 'Its time we came back'... There appear to be blood all over the scene of the crime meaning the couple put up quite a fight but the blood seems to belong to the man, Touya Kinomoto he lost quite a lot of blood..." The sound of the newsreporter voice faded slowly as my eyes widen.

Mr. Green approached me with a sympathized look on his face following along with four other men behind him gestured me into the control room above.

"Kinomoto I believe there is something you would like to know about." Mr. Green said as he sat toward the furthest side of the long narrow table. I was in quite a bit of shock. Why would anybody want to kidnap my brother, the owner of a furniture company! Do people actually want his furniture that bad! Thousands of reasons raced in my mind.

"What the hell is going on?" That was all I could say.

I listen to everything they told about Touya and Kaho being in the spy business called the Red Swords. Turns out everyone I knew from my father to my grandfather were in the spy business too.

"How your mother met your father.. it was here." Tomoyo Daidouji walked into the room.

"You too?" I was a bit shock to see Tomoyo here. Even if she was my cousin I still couldn't imagine her even defending herself at all.

"I'm a changed woman." She obvisouly read my mind. She shrugged as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Your brother, Touya was head of the Red Swords, since he is missing we decided it was time to let you know the truth." Mr. Green informed me.

"I-I can't believe no one told me." The only words that came out of my mouth. All the rage inside me threatening to come out because of all those years, they all lied to me. How could I trust anybody when I barely even know them. Like Touya my brother who told me he had to go to many business trips and long meetings for his company.

It was all a lie..

"Your father believed it was such a burden and too much to handle for a girl like you especially of what happen to your mother." Mr Green tried to explain. My mother? She is dead...

Or was that a lie too...

"What happen to my mother?" I asked in a feirce tone. I demanded an answer. Everyone told me she died in the hospital, even my family did.

"She.. was shot by someone.-" he was interrupted by a announcement calling him, "I'm sorry but my services is needed out there." Mr. Green said refusing to say anything else. He walked out of the room followed by the five men but Tomoyo didn't even budge. I look toward Tomoyo for some comfort but she sat there with a grin on her face.

"Please Sakura don't even think about crying." she scoffed as she brought her gun to polish it. I could barely see her with tears forming in my eyes and reflected back to our whole life together. The person that was in front of me couldn't possibly be Tomoyo Daidouji. Its just not possible, she would never say that.

"She was shot in the head if you were wondering about it." Tomoyo said as she pointed the gun towards her head and pretended to shoot herself. I looked at her horrifed, she knew I was always uncomfortable when it comes to talking about my mother. She wasn't the nice sweet girl that everyone loved. She was right, she has changed...

I walked out the control room and moving pass everyone refusing to stop. If they wanted to be like this then let them.

I'm not going to let it bother me, I am going to get my brother back.

"Mr. Green, tell me what do I have to do to save my brother?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"We have it taken care of for now I just need you to calm down and go home." Mr. Green told me. I won't listen to that.

"No, that is a lie. You know I can help." I said. I waited for him to react. He pulled out a cigar nervously and looked up to see Tomoyo watching from above.

"I'm sorry but I assure you, everything is under control. Go home and get some rest." he said as two men escorted me out of the building.

* * *

I threw my purse down into the ground at the sidewalk in front of the building. I looked up at the sky and said quietly to myself, 

"I'm ok, I'm not going to cry." I sniffed.

_I remember long time ago when a bully took my doll refusing to give it back, I was in the 3rd grade so young and so naive. _

_"Give it back!" I exclaimed but the bully raised the doll higher and higher out of my reach. I reached outward to it but quickly lost hope, sat down and cried. _

_Touya came running along with Yukito and grabbed the doll away from the boy, everyone was scared of Touya knowing what damage he could do when he was small. The bully ran away as quickly as he could. Touya kneeled down and placed the doll in my lap._

_"Sakura, how can you protect yourself when you give up too quickly?" he said in a gentle but yet a brave voice. _

_"Because.. sniff... h-he took m-my doll! H-he wouldn't give it to me!" I said through the tears. Touya sighed. _

_"You can't have everything in life just fall into place just for you. When you reach for something don't give up, thats the only way you'll lose. Crying only encourages failure not success." Those words stuck to me, never fading. _

_"Come on Sakura lets go eat some ice cream." Yukto exclaimed. _

All of the sudden I was pulled out of my walk down memory lane.

"Calm down there, no wonder you always end up losing your purse." that voice.. Syaoran Li, Bob Keg, Tom Kennel whatever his name was. I was glad he was here. He picked up my purse and dust off the dirt on top of it.

I was so glad I couldn't stop smiling at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he smiled too showing a perfect set of white teeth. I shook my head.

"You work here?" he became quiet for a second looking around, "You look miserable, come on lets take you somewhere to fun." he said as he took my hand and led me to where ever he wanted to.

What I didn't notice was his blue haired friend that was hiding in the bushes trying to break in.

* * *

"Alright now open your eyes." Li said as he uncovered my eyes to see... a museum. 'Well..I guess that was to be expected even though I was hoping something better.' I thought as I tried to act as happy as he was. 

"Its the new museum that opened a month ago. I haven't seen it yet I can't wait to see it." he said excitedly. I giggled as we ran in hand in hand thinking how ridicoulously cute he was.

"This is the new sculpture was made by a lady who's ways that were unknown. It was known that her hands were graceful and smooth making each outline of any statue beautiful to look at." He kept going on and on about the statue but I couldn't stop gazing at his face.

'I wonder if he remembers me..' I though to myself.

"Syaoran Li?" I said a little too loud. He stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes that is my name."

I took a step forward and bit my lip. "Remember me?" I asked. He shook his head as he never took his gaze off of me.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." I said hopefully looking at his face for a reaction.

* * *


	4. Motivation

Hah... I don't own anything...

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura?" He smiled. 'This is better than I thought.' He thought to himself. 'All I need to do now is act along.' 

She nodded quickly and smiled back.

"I have a surprise for you." he whispered in her ear. Her heart started to flutter as she blushed a deep red across her face.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the building.

"Syaoran Li where are you taking me?" Sakura exclaimed as she couldn't stop laughing. He held a finger toward her lips motioning silence when they reach their destination. It was a dark room filled with large crates. In the middle there was one light shining down toward a large plastic covered crate.

"Stand right here and close your eyes." he directed. Sakura closed her eyes and stood there waiting for what was next. After a minute she open one eye to see Syaoran was gone and had ran off somewhere.

"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura asked not liking being alone in the dark. Suddenly all the lights were turning on one by one and there he was standing on top of the crate with a rose.

* * *

"Stand right here and close your eyes." I told her. I notice my phone was lighting up showing that someone was trying to call me but I put it on silent. "Office" showed up on the screen of my cell phone. 

She stood there with her eyes closed waiting but I had to answer the phone. I quickly ran off quietly to the back of the crates and answerd it.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Li! Its Eriol, I got something you would like. Get back to the office now!" Eriol just knows how to ruin a moment.

"Not now, I'm in the middle of something!"

I hear Sakura calling out my name.

"Crap I got to go." I hung up quickly and ran back out there.

I stared at her for a moment for some reason I had the urge to impress her... to make her laugh again.

I quickly turn on the lights and swiftly ran toward the top of the crate with a rose in my hand. She looked at me with astonishment.

* * *

Li's cell rang again. 

'How serious is this?" Syaoran screamed in his head.

"I'm sorry I have to go, work is calling." He dreaded to say those words but he had to. Sakura frowned and nodded.

"I understand..." She was trying hard not to sound disappointed. Sakura smiled at him as she held the rose firmly.

"I believe we will see each other again.." Li spoke softly as he started to walk out of the room. She blushed and nodded.

"Hopefully." She whispered. He smiled and yelled out,

"I'll BE BACK BABY!"

* * *

"What did I just say..." I regretted saying that. Kinomoto must think I'm weird for even thinking that! 

I finally answered my cell phone after Eriol called so many damn times to even count!

"WHAT?" I yelled out. People around me glared at me. I walked out of the museum and felt the cold air blast into my face. The cold front must have came in earlier.

"We got news for ya Sy." Eriol said. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when did you call me Sy?" I asked bluntly.

"Since.. today. Man what is your problem?" He asked back.

"Nothing, what did you call for?"

"Well Li, we are going to Paris tonight."

* * *

Walking back to my apartment, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him wanting a second date. A second date... 

I giggled.

However, there was a big commotion happening and I'm guessing it has to deal with Rachel. I quickly open the door to find Rachel bawling on the living room floor.

I have sympathy for the floor... not Rachel.

"AUNTIE!" She started wailing and screaming as she pointed to the TV screen. She couldn't talk but wailed and used her hands to explain everything.

Of course I knew about the terrible news, but I still have sympathy for the floor.

And of course I had a heart, I sat right next to her putting my arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Are th-they really g-gone?" she whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed, she can be really nice when she's sad. I kinda wish she was like this more often.

"No honey, your dad is the most strongest man I know. There is no possible way he's just gonna let death get to him. He still wants to see you on your first prom and see you get your first job. And there is no one out there that can stop him." I reassured her.

"Dad said your prom date was the ugliest boy he has ever seen." she blurted out loud. I laughed.

"He was hot, but a major pain in the ass. trust me." I mused. We both laughed and soon fell into silence as we watched the television screen.

"So how is mom and dad gonna get back?" Rachel asked. 'Good question...' I thought to myself as I frowned.

All this spy business, this is the real deal.. They might not come back after all...

My frown quickly turn into a smile.

But that is all going to change...

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! i completely forgot about the story! sorry but will update quicker for now on. yay! 


End file.
